The ShinRa College
by hallowdreamer
Summary: Cloud came from a small town. He just wants to pass College get a damned work and help his mother keeping the house altogether. Little did he know the hell hole and what a riot of a school he's entered for college. Seems like this would be worth it even so. What would his mother think about his lover? correction. TWO lovers. And both guys are amenable with it! Rated M for the lemon
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Chapter 1: Welcome

'Oh dear', 'I wish I won't piss off the interviewer'...

Such were the thoughts of a young, naïve, innocent looking Cloud Strife. He had forgotten that this was the  
test/interviewing day he had been waiting... For atleast 3 months now.  
Claudia, his mother, had already spent all of her tears - savings also- to send him to this prestigious school.

He is not, under pain of the old-fashioned whacking of his mother's spatula, would he fail this last strain.  
To think they got half scholarship to this school is highly any chance they would ever get. EVER. So if he  
won't man it up. It's the, death by fear or death by spatula abuse.

He laughed a little at the latter thought. This made his nerves loose somehow.

Little did he know that while musing on his own thoughts, a certain white-haired student is watching him  
from above the bridge connecting the Administration building and the Secondary/Tertiary levels. Curious is  
the word that lingered on this student's mind. He didn't knew that this would be the start of a roller coaster  
ride of his life.

Cloud looked up suddenly when he felt eyes on him, but to no luck did he found to whom those eyes were  
that he felt just seconds ago. 'I'm not even in school yet and someone will try to sock my face inside out  
already, this is so unbecoming'. He was snapped out of his inner musing as SOMEONE was suddenly in front  
of him. Smiling like an idiot for all he's worth. Not that Cloud had any hots for him but he can't help feel a bit  
attracted to this beauty in front of him.

"The name's Zack, First Class Student. Seems like you are new here!", what a chippy voice he had. How  
wonderfully ingrating it is to his ears. Might as well take his chances. "Hi, I'm Cloud Strife. I'm actually  
searching where the interview/test will be held. I woke up late so I'm running late now actually", Zack visibly  
paled at that time which only made Cloud's nervousness comeback with more intensity. "Am I-I-I T-Too late  
alre-already?" tears were on the verge of falling from his bright cerulean eyes. "Dontcha worry spikey, I'll be  
yer best friend here from now on, so don't worry about it 'k?" Cloud to say the least, was still unsure of this  
meeting. Much more the promise made. Ok, so he has issues with trusts and promises. And sexuality. And  
bullying. And so much more.

'I'm here being helped out already and I'm being such a drama queen. This is so unbecoming.'

"Spiiiikeeeey~. Hey Cloooooud~!" Zack is waving his hand just a few inches from Cloud's face. Trying to get  
his attention so that he can already get to the interview/test room. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" a bit dazed  
with his own musings but still has enough presence of mind to pay attention this time to his new 'friend'.  
"Thought for a moment I'd have to kiss you to get you back" he stilled had that cheeky grin even after saying  
those things like it was the normal everyday banter between them. "E-excuse me?!" Cloud was shocked... and  
relieved somehow. "Yeah you heard me but I ain't gay all the way. I'm bi!" urging Cloud to follow him with a  
slight nod of his head. "Uh... Ok..." He was unsure how he shoud react to this new information. "What? Don't  
tell me yer against it" looking a bit skeptical at his new friend, Zack thought maybe he shouldn't have blurted  
it out. Although Cloud would eventually know it later on, he just can't help be straightforward with his  
friends.

Even though this is just a newbie. A deliciously innocent newbie.

'What the hell? Where did that came from?' looking a bit taken back by his friend's reactions, Cloud  
reassured his newly found friend that he does swing that way. "Na~h 'is cool" with that he sealed their  
friendship with an all knowing wink of his left eye. Not one too slow to catch on Zack made a fanfair of delight  
inside his mischievous spikey head.

All of this was seen by the same student who was eyeing this blonde from a distance. He's just curious about  
the boy. Certainly no more than that yeah?

The instructor for the incoming hopefulls were the least amused by this latest addition to the group. He  
immediately knew that this one will stick out and would probably cause a lot of trouble. Heck, he already has  
Zack to deal with. He doesn't need another spiked maniac running around the campus wrecking havoc and -  
erm, gorgeousness.

Gawd he got a half erect already. The two of them looked so. Yummy? Delicious? Fuckable? Whatever the  
term is, it's already decided. He is not adding another fuc- student in this campus.

"Hey Vincent! Got another one for ya!" Zack's voice echoed in the library, raising a few heads. Most of it were  
from love struck men. Others were from annoyed women. And one petrifying gaze coming from the schools  
librarian Anita. God knows what she's been through to give the kind of look.

"Ooops sorry" this time he did lowered his voice to bearable decibel. Cloud was almost sure they'd get the boot  
because of the noise they made. He made sure to pay attention from this point onwards. Oblivious from the  
argument starting between the two students. He wandering eyes went from the each of the hopefull's heads.  
One in particular had a bright flaming red hair, of which was looking at him in the eyes and then giving out a  
cute smirk. Blushing like a highschool girl he stammered his name when he was asked by the man named  
Vincent. "C-cloud Strife!" now that was a bit louder than he intended and got another glare from the  
librarian. He swears that old hag needs a shrink and visit to a bar.

"I'm only doing this because its you who requested it personally Zack" he said that with a bit of annoyance,  
Zack knew its just for show who's boss in that field. He doesn't really care at all. Cloud was getting excited  
and anxious at the same time. He wasn't sure what kind of test this will be but he made sure to do his  
homework back in Nibelheim. If he made the right research about this school, he is sure that he will pass the  
75% of the exam. "Go grab a seat, were already behind schedule here" he gave a wave of his hand on one of  
the few chairs that are left on the long table. There are two seats on either side of mr. big guy, one left of  
miissus bitchy who gave him a flirty smile - not that he would fall for that, no thank you, and just beside  
that red-haired hottie. He moved and sat quietly beside the said guy, thinking he made the right choice. "Yo,  
the name's Reno Sinclair" a smug smile decorating those rosy lips. 'Wait a minu-' realization hit him hard, he  
was sitting with a Senator's son. Tseng Sinclair's son as matter of fact.

Reno realized this and muttered something under his breath, wishing he wasn't that popular. He just gave  
this new guy -Cloud was his name?- a sad smile. "Life ain't fair is it?" the blonde said that as if it's a  
statement not a question at all because both knew it was true. Reno liked Cloud right away, maybe  
they'll be good friends after all. Vincent was already handing the test papers and was informing them that  
they only have 45 minutes to take the test. Reno already worked on his paper making audible 'hmms' and  
'aaahs' as he got the answers. Cloud made sure to pay attention to his own paper lest he would be accused of  
cheating. Most of the questions were about logic and abstract. Thats what bothers him, this was easy as a  
pancake. Wonder he got it wrong.

Everybody was already finished before Vincent hit the stop watch at the head of the table. He ushered them  
to follow him to their next test[?]. He then saw two big buff dudes just outside a massive gate. He don't  
suppose they would open it manually? I mean thats friggin' big and no way will th-. If his eyes could get any  
bigger they would at the moment, the bitch he saw along with other comic drawn faces laughed at his  
reaction. Reno on the other hand understood his friend's reaction and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, you'll pass this one too. It's just physical test" somehow that didn't gave the reassuring vibe he  
was relaying to the bug-eyed Cloud.

Vincent stepped forward and the group followed, there 10 of them. Vincent thought maybe 5 was ok already  
for this year. After all they were training elites, soon to be officials of this country, heck this group could  
even contain a leader. Anyhow it doesn't matter they'll see for sure why this is the prestigiuos ShinRa  
College. "Ok ladies and gents, you better stretch up a bit before we go to the next exam" said group did began  
stretching, Cloud began his own stretching and proceeded to do it beside Reno who was just did a few of his  
own. Cloud kept glancing the inside of the gates. It's definitely not a room because he can see some grass  
jutting out of the cement walkway. Vincent clapped his hand and walked lightly on his feet on the steps  
towards the gates. Just beyond was the obstacle course. The group was presented change shirts and pants  
and was pointed to the restrooms nearby. "Change into those clothes and comeback here after 10 minutes"  
Cloud was handed his own change shirts and pants and looked skeptical at the bits of tears on the garments.  
They got change just in time. Others made modifications on they own change clothes, Reno just let it hug his  
lean profile. Cloud on the other hand got his a wee big for his size so he looked more of a child rather than a  
hopefull newbie for college.

"You'll go through this obstacle course or you will not be able to move to the next test and will be asked to get  
a tryout again next 3 months understood?" Vincent eyed each one carefully including Cloud who fidgeted  
under his intense gaze. "Goodluck"

"And so it begins" Cloud said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Resonance Dementia

A/N: wow! i have followers and a fave. awe thanks ^^;  
ill try to update every 2 days at least. i still have to work my ass off and eat and sleep and and and - bunch of things to do ehehe...

now - ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

"Come on blondie~!" Reno relentlessly taunted Cloud as the poor sap tried to climb the vertical wall that's peppered with fake hand holds and worse, there are no rules. Gaping like a fish looked below as people start to fall from above. Christine -the itchy bitch who winked at him, kept grabbing legs she could reach. Those fool enough to try to reach her porcelain legs were instead kicked. One unlucky grabber got his hand punctured by her stiletto. Talk about girls with killer heels.

"Yo! Blondie!" thank God Reno brought him back to his senses, a pudgy shoes was just about to kick him but manage to dodge just in time. The fellow who tried to kick him to oblivion got karma just a fast, loosing balance because of the force of his wild kick. On the way down Cloud saw as he desperately grabbed two other idiots who were not paying attention to the falling debris. "When I get you-you-you red freak!" he couldn't finish his words because suddenly he felt the urge to move as fast as he can.

Furiously making his way to Reno.  
The key to the obstacle course is simple: Finish the course before the Sleeper awakes. Said sleeper got a big mucus bubble inflating and deflating on his nose. Said bubble will not pop unless the pin won't touch it. Courtesy by Vincent thank you very much. Seriously its a messed up game he thought since they put him in charge of the big recruitment team. 'Why can't they just pick the yummy ones?' they're already crowded with beefy shit headed oafs. 'Why don't add some hot butts?!' steam could almost be seen as Vincent maliciously took off each male participant with his all-knowing eye. 'That Cloud could prove to be troublesome. Both in bed and class' Vincent now sported a half hard on, which immediately disappeared as he saw Sephiroth walk in. "So how are the candidates today?"

With a bit of difficulty, he strained to face the General full face and reported progress. "Lieutenant Vincent reporting Sir: RecOps phase 2. 5 are already out. 2 injured. 1 sent to the hospital. 3 caught for violating the rule which is no sharp weaponry. Only 15 hopefuls are left SIR!" he then proceeded to give the General the reports and schedules ahead that was printed on a flawless paper. Not really paying attention to the report given to him, he dismissed the Lieutenant to do on his own musings. He looked on to the field and saw with his enhanced eyes the blond hair he was looking for. All day he can't forget how blue the eyes were. How angelic the face seemed to be. How soft that skin was to touch. How hard would he be able to fu- 'What the hell?' Sephiroth, the most respected man on the University is having a boner over a kid he barely knew. Not to mention mushy perverted thoughts. "Ill be going" Sephiroth turned to leave but Vincent knew the real deal. OH~ yes. He could almost hear it.

'Oh yeah! Fuck me Vincent! Harder! Harder! Aaaaah!'

The perv passed out, starry eyed and a bit of a bloody nose. Exams long forgotten.  
When Cloud got to the top of the vertical wall he was frantically looking for Reno. Making good of his threat, although he wasn't able to shout the words it was very clear. Reno will not only get red hair but also a bloody pulpy face. The devil was just about to swing when he shouted "Yo! I'll be waiting for yer pussy ass on the finish line yeah?!" laughing like a maniac down the zip line. Cloud was fed up with the red devil he's after. So to speak he kicked, clawed, punched, vaulted and sprinted on to the zip line. It's like a zombie apocalypse the way the other competitors raged at him for bruising them madly on his quest for the damned red hair. Good thing he was able to catch the next one on zipline unaware or he would have been dead meat. The field was very wide. There are 3 more stupid obstacles he has to hurdle and none of it looked nice or clean. Down he went until the handle broke. Cloud feel on a murky swamp which concluded of thick mollasses, huge lilies, and a sparse growth of bamboo. Desperately he swam not until a big butt fell on his head. The butt belonged to Christine who used him as a shock absorber for the fall. Cloud could only sputter water from his mouth due to the suddenness of the impact. Having delayed him longer, he just swam away from the offending being that was in front of him. Upon reaching land he took his bearings and noticed directions right away. Normally a human being would be following those directions yeah? So Cloud did that and was rewarded with holographic imitations of 3 Cuahl's behind him, who growled menacingly.  
'Th-th-they are supposedly extinct!' Cloud being the terrified human he is clambered all the way to escape his untimely demise. His running only brought him to traps or rather as you put it, disqualifyers. If he hadn't had brains left in his thick head he would have fallen like the rest that were shouting profanities from below. Later on the path, Cloud thought to do some test. He picked small to big fisted stones and carried them on his left and right pockets in ample amounts. When he sensed something fishy he took one small stone and threw it on the rough road up ahead.

Expecting the worst, nothing happened. Not deterred by the fact, he threw a fist sized rock on one of the bamboos and it bounced with a thud on the ground. Low and behold, another Cuahl appeared. It growled as like a real one and bared its teeth up front. Terrified as he is, something wasn't right. So he wanted to do something a normal human wouldn't do, which is to go near and kick the damned thing. He walked, then sped up to a run and drop kicked the poor thing. Only it wasn't a poor thing considering the scrapes Cloud got upon landing on the ground in a tangle of limbs and dirt. Slowly he got up.  
'It's fake'. Realization slapped him back for what he did earlier of course, this is the obstacle course. You need to have a presence of mind. It wouldn't do if an official or an elite officer will have second doubts or confidence issues when they're in the field already. Brushing his torn clothes and checking his body for wounds that may hinder him, he took note of all he can still do. Taking into consideration that there are two more hurdles he has to complete he wondered how long was it since he started. It felt ages ago, not to mention the state he is in.

From above, a camera was hovering and if let be you will hear the audible chuckle from a certain Sephiroth. Spying the blond of interest and stirrings of a feeling he can never put a word into what. When he met the blond that morning he had gotten this feeling on his stomach as if he had live fish in it - a live fish!. Maybe because of the cafeteria food he'd eaten earlier. Everybody said it tasted so bad they vomited right back but he was Mako enhanced! Periodical dosage of body supplements plus injections! He can't get sick over a distasteful food?. Now watching the blond from a surgically modified 8 eye. He's gotten the same feeling again, "Hmmm" Sephiroth was always stumped when it comes to feelings and social interactions. He can be the genius of all and the most dumbest when it comes to human interactions. For the mean time, he will attend to the quarters that they will be accomodated so as to relieve the stress they experienced today. And today is just the start. A dark chuckle came out from him as he exited the door of the security room. A girl heard it, who was just on the other side of the exit door, on her way to retrieve some reports for the new recruits froze on her step and shook so badly it looked like she caught a flu or as if she was in north pole. Luckly someone saw her and knew where she got that effect. "Looks like ol' Sephy got his eyes on someone again" he gave the girl a hand so that she won't fall head first. She was terribly shaken.

"Better get those reports in the Security Room, I'll be needing those in my office at 6:00 PM sharp" he then turned and leaved the area. His goal now is to go into the field and watch who will be one's in his Turks Elite. Excited as he is, Tseng kept a steady pace. Nearing the Gates of Trials he smells a whiff in the air distinctly of cigar. He found the culprit just beside two sleeping guards - senseless. Knocked out. A red hair was just off a few metres and as he approached Tseng already knew it was this boy who dealt with the guards. "What is your name boy?" he asked the red-haired youth. "Yo!. I'm Reno Sinclair yeah?" and with that he inhaled deeply, faced Tseng and made a grin just like a Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. Smoke steaming out of his mouth making him a tad fearsome to the weak. But then again, Tseng is no weakling. He has the same authority as Sephiroth the only difference is that he operates in another branch equally as important as what his counterpart has. "Do you want to be a Turk Elite Reno?" Tseng looked into Reno's eyes. If not for his enhanced eyes, he would have guessed that Reno's eyes were as red as his hair was. Rather, it was a deep hazel brown that reflected everything clearly.

"Yes" and so he has chosen his first Turk and maybe, the eventual successor. 'Ha! Bet you didn't knew what you're getting into' Tseng just smiled and shook the lad's hands as a form of agreement. Thus he awaits the coming of his Turk candidates.


	3. Chapter 3: Rendevous

Chapter 3: Rendezvous

Tiring was hardly the word to be given for the day as it ended with an orange sunset, light breeze and sore body. Lying on the ground, Cloud began to wonder how he ever got to the end. 'Man that was tough shit' he thought to himself. No doubt that's the same thing the other hopefuls were thinking about but that was just the beginning. Who knows what's the next test. Well, to hell with it as if he hasn't the worst yet for the day. There were only a number of them who got to the finish line. The bitch Catherine fell somewhere on the last part of the Test, Cloud can still hear the bitch's string of profanities as she fell animatedly in a pithole in front of Cloud. Said pithole has a portal that teleports the sad being skyward again to fall in their unending loop. Nimbly he made his way until he reached the Sleeper. Who is still sleeping until it popped, jerking the man back to reality. He was just in time to be the last of hopefuls who passed the test.

Cloud was looking for his red-haired friend, having not seen Reno he just laid there and waited for the taunt. So here he was musing about how he got over the course the familiar voice of Reno reached his ears. Moving into crouching position Cloud looked up at Reno who looked marvellously rugged and smug. "Yo blondie, ready to suck me off yeah?" laughing at his own joke he gave a hand for Cloud to standup. "Not quite yet, no. Since when did you got here?" Cloud asked as they walked to the Sleeper. "Me? Yeah, hours maybe. Got here first yo!" smirking as a matter of factly kind of way. "Damn, almost didn't make it. No one said this was one of the tests." Cloud pouted too cutely for his own good. A gleaming orange eyes was watching him predatory hunder. Feeling someone was watching him Cloud looked on to the direction it was being presumed at. He had a momentary gaze on the figure that was giving him the shivers. He - or it, had a maroonish hair color and a dark to fair complexion. Same built like Cloud but much more solid based on the few parts that he has seen. Reno, sensing his new friend's distress put a reassuring hand on Cloud's back looking him straight in the eyes. Seeming that they have been friends for long as they conveyed the message and understood it well. "Ho Ho! A lot of you passed huh? Nice nice!. My name's Barret Wallace, I'll be your training specialist so when you feel to spar just make sure you have a lot of insurance." Barret's laugh was deep and noisy for the liking. Vincent approached the group and slapped Barret upside on his big head and audible 'Ow!' was heard as Barret nursed his abused head. "Go scare someone else muscle-brain. As for you hopefuls, all of you here and present has passed the exam. Your respective clothes are already in the bunk. Step one by one into the capsules so that you be given your fatigues". Said capsule was humming with power as it opened for the first student, he stepped into the platform and got into the metallic holders. Not very amusing no. He was injected on his neck with something. "The injection is for immunity for the Lumi" Vincent helpfully explained became bright with luminescent light. The student's clothes disintegrated visibly. All of it. Shock was seen for the people outside and as well as for the person inside the capsule. Now nobody expected that did they?

To say Cloud was nervous is an understatement. He was freaking blushing from the show he was seeing. Not even Nibelheim beer bars could come up to this! Magazines are to pathetic for this one even! Once the training clothes were fully disintegrated there was a scanner that ran up and down a few times over the student's body. There was a ka-chunk kind of sound before a flash of light coming from the machine. The lid opened and out came a fully clad fatigue student. It fit perfectly on his pecs and flat stomach. The pants hugged the legs and hips perfect. Too perfect that it seems a bit pimp exposure of butt worship. "Alright after that you'll have this gear. The directions are already in the new PHS edition so you won't get LOST. I correct that, YOU must not be LOST. Breaching curfew hours is punishable by expulsion or 3 lashes. If the disciplinarian is having a good day you can be expected to be detained with Barret here, nothing bad about it because you'll just have to stick to him all day." Somehow that last comment wasn't very reassuring, to further emphasize that was Barret's sudden frown. "What!? Being with me is fun!" a deep and noisy laugh. A shudder in every student's backs. An audible 'Ow! what the He-'. Another smack. Then a 'Ack! Ok ok! I'll stop'. Everybody now is a bit wary of the pair. "Alright who's next!" They stood at attention afraid that they'll get smacked also. Vincent massaged his temples with one hand and glared at Barret who smiled stupidly at him. "Yo! I'll go in yeah?" that made Cloud jumped a bit at Reno's outburst. 'Maybe he just wants this to be finished.' as he watched Reno stepped into the capsule and got the injection. 'Alright, the show starts' with a smirk he gave a wink to the onlookers as the Lumi flashed on. Disintegrating the fabric of the clothes he is wearing, Reno is in his birthday suit no time, showing abs, muscles and hair on the right places. What they really looked at though was the hard on Reno is having and it probably erected to a decent 6.5 inches if Cloud had a tape measure. It was flush with redness plus it was fat. 'Or he just wants to show off his goods.' Cloud squinted his eyes in annoyance at Reno's display of exhibitionism. Vincent just gaped like a fish out of water as Reno stepped out of the capsule. All smug with the show he gave, lucky he didn't get massive nose bleed from staring at divinity in front of him. The other's who passed got away with just a bit of nose bleed. Cloud was redder than a tomato and was staring at his shoes by the time Reno exited the field taking liberty to take the bag from Vincent's slack hands. '...' Speechless as he is, Vincent decided to just shrug it off while mentally raping Reno's ass. 'Oh the pleasure that tight hole would bring mmmm'. Dazed by the vulgarity the girls who passed took there chances to go into the capsule without further ado.

Cloud's turn came eventually, quite thankful only a few were left. As he stepped in the capsule he saw a flash of orange eyes again. Those eyes were watching his every movement and before he could shout for some assistance to Vincent, the straps were placed , injections were done and a blinding light was seen. His clothes shred itself from his body in slow animation before his eyes. He would've sworn that those eyes swallowed him as Cloud let himself go stark naked in front of the stranger. Anger, distress and fear ran through his body in a violent spur as those eyes continued to irk him. It even seemed smiling. The machine suddenly stopped then jolted out another light, then blackness. Cracks began to form on the glass the metal seemed to bend a bit. All of this gone by without even a hint of knowledge from Cloud, Vincent however, felt before he could see what was happening. Predatory eyes were somewhere in the tall grasses on the field they were in, the contraption that was holding the blonde slowly edge to detonation. Using his unique abilities, Vincent tore apart the door and was struck with a familiar aura. Something he never expected. Mako - and at such high levels it could kill an adult in 1 minute tops if not administered immediately with a counter reactant. Cloud was lost in the turmoil of his feelings as felt his bile rise to his throat. He couldn't comprehend what seems to be wrong as he could see Vincent in front of him wide-eyed. Terror is present in the man's being. He moved forward and felt so heavy he stumbled. To the observer's eyes, Cloud was surrounded by a greenish haze and as he stumbled, cracks formed underneath his feet. Vincent who was in front of him got blown a bit ways by the force.

Now Zack wasn't a pessimistic idiot like other students in ShinRa, but what he felt was the most darkest he has ever sensed since he stayed in the institution. Following his gut and heart more than his brains, he ran towards the Suit room where the controls for the machine that Cloud will be using later on. He saw a white robe, long sleek black hair. He heard a familiar cackle. 'Hojo'. Zack dared to look at what the mad scientist is working on and saw a blonde hair on the screen. An empty vial was also on the table which strongly smelled on Mako. Pale and scared as he was, Zack ran with all his speed into the field where Cloud was. Mako activated in his system, Zack felt the ever light tremors on the ground. Fearing the worst he urged his strength further and leaped high in the air landing inside the field instantly. Immediately he locked on the blonde hair that was slowly rising into thin air and launched himself with a mighty force. Just like a homing missile struck its target Zack soared together with Cloud who was growing immensely green as the haze intensified further at contact. Upon striking ground a shockwave was released, the unlucky students who were caught in the blast were thrown off their feet like sticks.

"Raeiven 1st lieutenant reporting. Mission Mako ver. 13.4, subject Cloud Strife - Success"


End file.
